<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Romani Finds Out He's Got Another Title by Jay_s_Atelier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830086">In Which Romani Finds Out He's Got Another Title</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier'>Jay_s_Atelier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy Romani [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Writing Synthesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>....and that is he's a dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gudako &amp; Romani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy Romani [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Romani Finds Out He's Got Another Title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Romani was generally busy trying to get himself settled into Chaldea and the many many things behind it all. His deep need to just <em>know</em> how to do things jarred with the lack of understanding after so long of automatically having the information at his fingertips. Magi*Mari helped so much when it all became too hard on just what to do or look into next. Her advice truly was invaluable to let him just stop and focus on one thing before moving onto the next. </p>
<p>(Romani may have the <em>need</em> to take breaks to just listen to her music to calm down form what he <em>knows</em> are panic attacks; his medical school included them thoroughly.)</p>
<p>He was doing so well at knowing his own section for medical.</p>
<p>Doing so well in keeping up with the newest of life saving procedures from both science and magic. </p>
<p>It was important and something he was chasing for a long time. To the point that he ended up as the most knowledgeable present in his department if not experience yet. The responsibility was grounding as much as the looking into new information for it. He even got to take the time to talk to the people in it. Personally got to meet them and know a little about them and their lives. It was nice to hear the new perspectives and ideas on things like hobbies. </p>
<p>(One of the interns was kind enough to show Romani all sorts of things in their off time after finding out they were close in age.</p>
<p>Annette may have been assigned to the cafeteria while they assessed her food mage craft for compatibility with nutrient absorption. The family she came from only known for making food easier to absorb nutrients similar to a nutrient drip after recovering from things like surgery, or long term illnesses. A small ability the only thing the family was noted for aside from their ability to <em>get</em> into those situations frequently. Romani tentatively wondered if it was a bad luck curse that somehow effected the family for that to have been the entire focus of their studies for over a century, but he wouldn't doubt it possible.</p>
<p>The many hobbies she knew simply from recovering from those incidents lead to many a nights.</p>
<p>She found him Magi*Mari... he wouldn't doubt her there.</p>
<p>Not like the time he tried knitting. That was best forgotten.)</p>
<p>The problem was he had too much free time now. He was so caught up with his section, and actually had hobbies.</p>
<p>(Annette still laughs over his time making his own food. Those sandwiches were beyond funny to her for some reason.)</p>
<p>Romani decided to look into the rest of the Chaldea facility. Marisbury gave him free reign as long as he kept to permission first from the person or section he wandered in.</p>
<p>It would be fine.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>Romani didn't notice the looks he was getting from one of his fellow medical team members. But how was he supposed to know that Jeannette's family magic was specifically used for theft.</p>
<p>For theft and sneaking away with information they weren't expected to have.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>"You wanted to work on Mash as her primary physician you say." His one time partner and now just boss stated calmly. </p>
<p>"You know there is no one better than me to work with her. I have the time and resources and you know she might not be as perfect as you expected in health. She .. she won't make it in those years without me."</p>
<p>Marisbury gave a light chuckle. "I can agree with this. However the situation with Mash is not the reason I called you into my office. Not that I didn't expect you to come in with questions regarding her."</p>
<p>Romani was taken aback at that. The easy assent he was understanding of as he knew the man was certain of his capabilities in the medical field. Top of it actually.. "Then what were you calling me in for?"</p>
<p>"You recall the first summon Solomon allowed me to take a sample of his power for study at the time I was his Master." His hands came together as he waited for the nod from the doctor in front of him. "And you are aware that you had to take your own physicals throughout the years as a doctor of Chaldea. Even the notation of your circuits were looked into. It was encrypted information. But still there as well as the samples."</p>
<p>Romani was unsure of where this was going and if it had anything to do with Mash. "Yes. To all of that."</p>
<p>"A few years ago you had a colleague who left suddenly after collapsing. By the name of Jeannette if you forgot." </p>
<p>"She was someone that worked closely with me. Of course I remember."</p>
<p>"I hope not fondly at this point."</p>
<p>Romani tensed at that statement. "Why would that matter?"</p>
<p>"It appears that she was here to steal from the facility."</p>
<p>Romani sat back into the chair across from his previous Master and had to ask. "But what would that have to do with me?"</p>
<p>"She was apparently in league with another one of out employees in the records department archives. Their family known for homunculi. And other associations if you recall." The look on his face was more grim than cold to Romani now. "I have no other way to say this Romani, but it looks like they were in on a scheme to steal not information, but a bloodline from our staff. Specifically you."</p>
<p>Romani almost didn't hear the next words as he ell back into his seat.</p>
<p>(Romani almost had to fall off his seat in the midst of a panic attack. What would he do if there was a child?)</p>
<p>"They used your own DNA infused with the material from Solomon and created a child. They called it the rebirth Project. Both were apprehended and dealt with. The only thing left was to inform you of your own fatherhood. As long as you wanted her of course."</p>
<p>"Her?"</p>
<p>"One of the nurses in charge of her is calling her Gudako just to give her a name. You can call her anything you want."</p>
<p>"Thank you... I'll see her now." Romani barely was able to get up and to leave the room.</p>
<p>"And Romani." Said man paused with the door open to hear what else his boss had to say. "I apologize for the security breach, but if you need advice as a father you can contact me."</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>"So this is it?" Da Vinci asked looking into the bassinette. A small infant with hair similar to to her doctor slept peacefully inside.</p>
<p>"Yes." The man was trembling and steadily getting closer at the same time.</p>
<p>(<em>Magi*Mari told him he could do this. Had even made a few songs on the spot and a list of things included on how to take care of a baby.</em></p>
<p><em>Truly he would be lost without her.</em>)</p>
<p>"Are you keeping her?" The genius asked, fascinated by the gold eyes string at her sleepily. Ignoring the hitched breath for the moment from the man behind her.</p>
<p>"Yes." He looked like he was afraid to do more than lightly touch her back.</p>
<p>"You know you can count on me for help. As a genius I will be a lot better at watching her than anyone here."</p>
<p>A small laugh left Romani's lips as his pointer finger was held tightly in the littlest grip he could ever remember. No matter how strong it was.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Welcome to the world, Liora Archaman. We can just call you Gudako if you still want it."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>